The Wrong Place, at the Wrong time
by somebodymixedmymedicine
Summary: All Hermione Grager wanted is to be kissed one last time. And Harry... was just there. She didn't even imagine that somebody would see, let alone the whole Weasley gang, and make such a huge fuss about it. Two-Shot, pre-battle.


**Why Being In the Wrong Place in the Wrong Time Is So Troubling**

In an hour or so the battle was going to start and here she was, wandering around the halls of Hogwarts. She told Harry after she and Ron returned from the Chamber of Secrets that she was going to go to the ladies room. She needed some time to herself- to think, to come up with some plan –any plan- to keep her and her loved ones alive. And, she thought with a sigh and bit her lip to stop her from crying, she needed to stay away from Ron. After they returned from the chamber of secrets Ron was so brave, so smart and on top of that, he said that they need to save the house elves... She had this… urge to drop the basilisk's fangs she had on her hands and kiss him. Lucky for her, she didn't do it, because the next thing she saw was Ron in his ex-girlfriend's –Lavender Brown- embrace.

What was she _even_ doing there?

Her vision was blurred from all the tears that streamed down her face freely, with no intention to stop. She sat down on the edge of the stairs trying to think of something else. She _needed _to think of something else.

So the train of her thought changed course from something painful to something scary, and possibly painful- the battle of Hogwarts.

The battle was going to happen- since Harry wouldn't give himself up to Voldemort - but… she couldn't help but fear of the unknown – what was going to happen when the battle would start? Who'd she fight against? Would she be strong enough to overcome the Death Eaters? Would her _friends_ be strong enough…? What if someone get hurt, or worse; die? Harry, Ginny, _Ron_…. What if _she_ dies?

The thought of her dying always occurred in her mid, especially when Bellatrix had tortured her. But she hasn't thought about it fully when she'd been tortured, she was more busy thinking about the pain and Ron's screams that somehow kept her alive.

But now… now it's more vivid. If one fails to kill her, there are _hundreds_ who will be more than glad to do it instead. And would she be able to overcome so many death eaters?

A 'no' immediately popped in her mind.

She couldn't die. She didn't want to die. What has she done in her life? He didn't graduate from school, she didn't write a book, she didn't work, she didn't told Ron she loved him… for Merlin's sake, she wasn't even properly kissed!

Just on a cue Harry appeared besides her. "Hey, what are you doing here alone?"

Hermione sighed, leaning her head on his chest, "Just thinking about things."

Harry nodded knowingly and there was a long pause. "We're not going to die, you know." He assured her, reading her mind, "We'll make it through and we'll kill Voldemort, once and for all." The caring in his eyes immediately became hatred and anger towards You-Know-Who.

Hermione looked up at him, "And what if we are, Harry? In every war someone's going to be killed, how this war is any different from others?" It seems that Harry wanted to say something to Hermione but remain silent. What could he say? She was right. And more likely _he's_ the one who was going to be killed.

It seems that Hermione was deep in thoughts again, so Harry just sat next to her in silence, let her put her head in his shoulder and put his arm around her comfortably.

"Can I ask you for something Harry?" She suddenly asked.

Harry nodded, "Anything."

She looked up at him, "Kiss me."

Harry was dumbfounded for a minute, not sure if he heard right. "I'm sorry, _what_?" He pulled away, looking at her. She wanted _him_ -her best friend- to kiss _her_, when she was in love with their _other_ best friend, who was in love with her too?

Hermione's face flashed for a second in a deep shade of red, "I didn't mean it to come out like that." She explained hastily. "It's just that… I have never kissed anyone before and in case I die, I… just want to know how it feels, you know?"

Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You haven't kissed anyone yet? What about Krum?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. How did Harry know she and Viktor kissed? "It was just a short peck on the lips, it wasn't… you know, A real kiss, with tongue and everything."

"But why don't you kiss Ron?" the Chosen One wondered. After all, he was the one she was in love with, and the kiss will be so much better with him.

She blushed again, more deeply this time but despite that, she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ron? I'm sure his lips are too busy snogging Lavender Brown's." Harry tried to say something but Hermione went on, "And well, because I'm afraid I'd reveal my true feelings and he wouldn't feel the same way… and he'll probably tease me for wanting to kiss him or something." When Harry opened his mouth to object, she quickly added, "And you won't betray Ginny or something, because you're not together now and it we'll be a completely platonic kiss, and right after that we'll forget about it and won't tell anyone."

Harry considered it for a minute. What if he dies? Wouldn't he want to have one last kiss with someone?

"Okay, let's do it." He smiled. Hermione looked slightly taken aback at first; surprised he agreed but eventually smiled back.

They both stood up. At the beginning they both looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing how to do this. Somehow the floor seemed very interesting to both of them. But then Harry was the one to do the first move; he caped her cheek and leaned in. Hermione followed and leaned in as well.

At first it was an awkward kiss. Both of them barley moving their lips and Hermione's eyes were wide open at how strange and awkward it was. But then Harry imagined that he was kissing Ginny and Hermione imagined she was kissing Ron, and so the kiss became more passionate. Harry's hand moved to Hermione waist, pulling her closer to him, and Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer and leaning into the kiss even more.

Ron wandered around, looking for Hermione. She just vanished when Lavender came and hugged him. She wanted to say she's sorry about what happened between them and then saying she was hoping they could still be friends which Ron accepted her offer gladly and they talked a little. Somehow the conversation took it curse to Hermione, and how Lavender- and everyone except Hermione- know that he loved her. Of course Ron denied it at first but then Lavender took his hand in hers (in a total friendly way) and said something Ron would never forget.

"Ron, life is too short to give in to our fears. Look at me, my sister and I consistently fought over the silliest things and now she's…" she swallowed and Ron squeezed her hands reassuringly, "She's... no longer with us. I loved my sister, but I don't think she knew that. I practically screamed at her face that I hate her last time I saw her and now…" she paused taking a deep breath, "I regret it." She finally said, "I regret fighting with her and screaming and yelling instead of loving and talking and sharing and… I just… don't want you to do my mistake." He squeezed her hand again and smiled at her, understanding. "Just go and tell Hermione what you feel before you regret it."

Ron just hugged her and ran to find Hermione, the woman he loved for so long to tell her that… he loved her. To tell her exactly how he felt, about her and how much he loved and cared about her. How he can't picture his life without her, how he wants to be with her till the day he'd die…

He just hoped he would find her before fear betrays him. Because if he died and he hadn't even told her that, if she… he gulped… died and he hadn't told her he would regret it his whole life.

He just felt like if he's not going to tell her he's going to explode. And everyone knows that he didn't want that.

When he turned around the corner to face the stairs he saw a couple kissing. Quite passionate, he must add. He smiled at how in love the couple looked and how this could be him and Hermione.

He was just about to continue looking for Hermione but froze. Feet fixed on the floor, dry mouth, eyes winded in shock, he realized that the couple he had just witnessed to be kissing so… passionately were his two best friends and among them the love of his life.

_Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Snogging. Hermione and Harry are snogging. They are bloody making out in front of his face! _

The sentence went through his mind over and over again but he couldn't comprehend it. He couldn't internalize it.

Hands clenched into fists, blood boiled, closed eyes, quick breathing, pain in his chest, the sound of his heart breaking, weak legs, he realized, he comprehended, he internalized that It was Hermione who was kissing his supposed best mate, Harry.

He always knew something was going on with them, that they weren't just friends. After the Locket Incident he tried to put his insecurities and jealousy aside, but he always knew something was still there… every glance, every laugh, every whisper, and every body connection they shared… He just knew it was more than friendship. And Harry! He himself reassured him that they were just friends!

_Yeah right_, he thought, _'I love her like a sister' in my arse! _

Legs were unable to carry the weight of his body, he leaned against the wall, his hand moved to his chest gripping his shirt so strongly, shutting his eyes as one single tear trickled down his check to his mouth, tasting the saltiness of the tear and taking a deep breath- he decided.

He decided to go there and confront them.

But just when he pulled himself together and walked towards them they pulled apart, gasping for air.

And that's when Hermione noticed him. With messy hair (well, more than usual), lips swollen, panting for air, hands still gripping Harry's collar and with wide eyes she gasped his name which caused Harry –who was in the same state of Hermione- to turned around to face his best mate.

Both were in a loss of words. They stood there, all three of them, looking at each other in shock.

Hermione was the one to react first. Realizing she still gripped Harry's shirt, she let go, still not knowing what to say, she said his name again, as if it will help the situation.

"This is not what it looks like." Harry managed to say, taking a few steps towards Ron which caused Ron to take a few steps back.

"Not what it looks like?" Ron laughed, high-pitched, out of control kind of laugh. "Get the _hell_ away from me!" Ron exclaimed when Harry tried to get closer to Ron again. "I just can't believe it! No actually I can, I always knew something was up.

"Ron, please you need to listen-"

"No, Harry, we don't owe him an explanation. He's not my boyfriend nor yours so I don't seem to understand why he is so angry." Hermione cut him in mid-sentence and Harry just gaped at her. "Besides, I'm sure Lavender is waiting for you so if you excuse us."

Ron let out a small chuckle, "You know what? You're right. You're always right. Congratulation you two, hope you'd have a happy life together." And with that he was about to walk away until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" It was Ginny. _Oh, great_, Harry thought. The trio stood still, not saying a word. Ginny must have noticed the tension in the air because she asked, "Did I miss something?"

The intense glare Hermione had become a worried expression and the arms that were crossed, were uncrossed as she her mouth was agape.

Ron smiled mischievously, a plan formed in his mind. "You will not believe what I just saw -"

"Ron, _please_."

"-And what I just saw, my lovely sister is," Ron continued not thinking about the words that are coming out from his mouth, avoiding his two best friend's pleading eyes. "Harry- my so called best friend and your ex-boyfriend who claims he's still desperately in love with you- and Hermione, my dream girl, _snogging_."

"_What_?" Ginny asked looking at Harry. It wasn't a mad 'what'; but a shocking, unbelieving and heartbreaking 'what'. "Tell me it's not true, Harry." She pleaded. It broke Harry's heart to see her like that, so heartbroken. And _he_ was the cause of it.

_Silence._

Ginny shook her head and you could clearly see she was chocking back the tears. "It's true," It wasn't a question it was more of a statement. She walked -almost ran- to Harry and slapped him, _hard_. Harry could feel his cheek burning as he caped it.

Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face, "Please, let us explain! It's not what it-"

"_You_ beQUIET_!_" Ginny snapped at Hermione, pointing her finger at her. "My best friend…"She said weakly, "How could you do this to me, both of you?" Ron put a comforting arm around her.

"You knew perfectly well how I feel about her, and you still went and kissed her!" Ron told Harry as Harry shook his head desperately.

Hermione looked confused for a split second_. What Harry knew? What does Rom feel about me?_ But then it returned quickly to hurt. "It's not like that!" she insisted.

"It is like that! I can't believe it…"

"What's all the shouting about?" Mr. Weasley asked when he came to check what was going on along with the rest of the gang; Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, to see the sight of sobbing Hermione, heartbroken Ginny, speechless Harry and un upset Ron.

If Hermione didn't want to die a few minutes ago, she sure did now.

א on her hands and kissed him. I' fangs she had on her hands and kissed him. d on top of that, he said that we need to save the


End file.
